


Archie's Last Words

by Ravendale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Minor Bughead, but i didn't want it to be too long, its angsty, just bc i wanted them to have those 2 scenes seperate, short and sad, there is more varchie and baj than core 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendale/pseuds/Ravendale
Summary: What may have happened if the judge gave Archie time to say goodbye.





	Archie's Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> writing this made me sad.
> 
> apparently, that's the point. angst hey?

“I'll take the deal!” He says, getting up from his seat. 

All he wants is for this nightmare of a trial to be over. He wants his mom to not make her sole purpose in life the victory of this trial. He wants his dad to be able to spend more time with Vegas and less in a courtroom. He wants Betty to go see her therapist and actually go sleep for more than two hours at a time - he's heard his mom scold her for it. He wants Jughead to not write about this trial for the rest of his highschool life and not worry about whether or not his Serpents are protecting Archie. And Veronica? 

He just wants the shimmer in her eyes, the shine that appeared the day of his arrest and has been ever present since, to disappear. Because he knows it's just her eyes glistening with tears, and though it's beautiful - it's heartbreaking. He wants her to enjoy her life, not having to sit in a sweltering courtroom when she has a speakeasy to run. He doesn't want her to put her life on hold for him. He wants her to have her experiences, her happiness - something she won't find in a courtroom. 

“Archie -” Mary interjects incredulously, “we have to discuss this.”

“Mom I can't put you and everyone else through this again,” he says, stealing a quick glance at Veronica. 

“Since the accused and his counsel are clearly at an impasse we'll have 25 minutes of recess. If an agreement is not reached within that time, the choice of the accused to plea guilty will be accepted.”

The judge bangs the gavel, and the court is filled with whispers. The whisperings of people wondering whether or not Archie will really go through with it. 

As soon as he exits the room, he pulls Jughead and Betty to one side. 

“Archie, what are you thinking?!?” Betty cried, rage and confusion clear in her eyes. 

Jughead interlocks their hands, eyes locked on the way her fingers move to form a fist. 

“I'm thinking that this is our junior year. And whether or not I accept this plea, I’m not getting the junior year I, or anyone else, wanted for me. And I’ve accepted that, but I’m not gonna let this mess -my mess- mess up your futures too.”

“Really Archie? You think we care about that when you could go to juvie? You could have a record, do you understand what that means for you and  _ your future _ .”

“Jughead. I've already made peace with it. I'm taking the plea, you of all people should understand that.”

And Jughead knows exactly what he was referring to, him giving himself up to the Ghoulies for the Serpent’s protection. 

“Please don't go through with it, we'll get you out. We'll work everyday, we'll find something.”

“Don't you get it Betty, that's exactly what I don't want! I don't want this to consume everyone. Let me do what I need to do.”

Betty knows she can't change his mine so they embrace him instead, the trio wrapping their arms around each other. It's nostalgic and terrible all at the same time. 

“I need you both to promise me that you’ll look after Veronica. I need to know she’ll be safe and I’m not leaving her to fend for herself against the devil. And I don’t care what she does or says, don’t let her try to take Hiram on. I wouldn’t put it past him to hurt her.”

“And, check on her. She’ll probably throw herself into the speakeasy, she needs you guys, her friends not to let her isolate herself.” 

Jughead manages a nod. 

“Archie!” 

The sound of her calling him pulls at his heart strings. It's probably the last time he'll hear that sound for a long time. 

Betty and Jughead give him one last smile before giving them privacy.

“I'm going to miss you so much Ronnie,” he says, immediately engulfing her in his arms. 

They stay like this for a while, him breathing her in. He memorizes everything he can, the way she fits against him, how it feels to have her so close to him, the smell of her shampoo and the way she says his name. Like no one else. Like poetry. Like silk. Like all the good things he doesn't deserve but found within her. 

She pulls away from him, ever so slightly, so that she’s still in his arms but can actually tilt her head up to look at him. Her eyes are filled to the brim with tears.  _ This _ , he thinks,  _ is worse than anything that a juvenile detention center might entail.  _

“Please, don’t do it,” she pleads, “please Archie.”

“I’m doing the right thing, I know it may not seem like it and the thought of being away from you -”

“If it’s the right thing why does it hurt so much! It shouldn’t hurt.” The way she says it, indignantly, fighting back tears threatening to spill; he falls in love with her all over again. Right in that moment. 

She loves like she fights, fiercely and until there is nothing left. And that’s exactly why he knows he’s doing the right thing.

“The last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt you baby, I need you to know that.”

“Then stay,” she says, her voice a whisper.

“Stay and do what? Watch as the rest of you put your lives and hold for a case that isn’t winnable? Watch as the lives of everyone I love gets dictated by a court case? Watch as the love of my life spends all her time frustrated and angry and resentful? I don’t want that.”   
  
“At least you’ll be here with us, the people who love you and not stuck in some detention center with your life at risk. At least I’ll know you’re okay.”

“Of course I’ll be okay, knowing that you’re here, that you’re safe and carrying on with your life ? That means I’ll be okay.”   
  
“Arch-”   
  
“I don’t want to spend my last few minutes out here with you arguing, I just want to be with you. I just want to be together. Is that okay?”   
  
She manages a nod, tears streaming down her face despite her best attempts to fight the urge to cry.

So they sit, her between his legs, her head resting on his chest facing away from him.

“You’re my world, Veronica, do you know that?”   
  
She sighs as he runs his fingers through her hair, “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you too, more than you can imagine.”

And then silence covers them like a blanket, the two of them trying their best to just be in the moment, together.

He feels her shoulders shake, the wetness against his shirt when he places his hand on her cheek to guide her face to meet his.

The kiss is slow and soft, it’s love and sadness and they know it’s their goodbye. Archie pulls away first, their foreheads touching, “God, I love you Veronica.”   
  
“I love you too,” she says, into another kiss.

“Hey, the judge asked if we could all come back to the courtroom. Recess is over,” the way Jughead says it, makes it sink it. It’s happening and it’s happening now.

Archie gestures for them to come over, and they hug one last time, as a group, before heading back to the place where Veronica knows her whole life is about to be shattered.

They walk hand in hand, at the back of everyone else, trying to savour the seconds they have left.

It’s hard. It’s the hardest fucking thing he’s ever had to do - unclasp his hand from hers knowing it’ll be the last time they do for a long time.

Just before he enters the room, he stops, and cradles her face in his hands. They stay like this for a few moments before he places a kiss on her forehead.

And then he opens the door, ready to plead guilty. 

**Author's Note:**

> oof, that was something right ?
> 
> I wrote this in like 2 hours so I could be sure it'd be posted before episode 3x02.
> 
> please let me know your thought's . i'd especially love & appreciate feedback on this one because angst really isn't my thing so comment !!
> 
> thank you for reading, your support and any love you show to this (and any of my other) fic(s). 
> 
> till next time,  
> tchau .


End file.
